


Сказка про Уотершипский холм и Черного Кролика Инлé

by FinkNottle99



Category: Sherlock (TV), Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkNottle99/pseuds/FinkNottle99
Summary: Кого только не встретишь порой на просторах Уотершипского холма...
Relationships: Bigwig & Fiver (Watership Down), Fiver & Hazel (Watership Down)
Comments: 2





	Сказка про Уотершипский холм и Черного Кролика Инлé

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на турнир кроссоверов «Сова и глобус» на Фанфикс ми в мае 2020.

Жизнь на Уотершипском холме шла своим чередом. Октябрь подходил к концу, приближалась зима. Но несмотря на крепнущий холод и зачастившие дожди, выпадали порой и погожие деньки.  
В один из таких дней около "на-Фрита"(1) кролики высыпали из нор, чтобы насладиться последним осенним солнышком, поиграть, размять лапы и, конечно, поесть травки. На открытом склоне было ветрено, поэтому постепенно все разбрелись кто куда в поисках укрытия. Четверо кроликов спрятались в неглубокой канавке, поросшей травой. В канаве ветра не было, и приятели спокойно принялись за еду. Вдруг один из них, самый маленький и тощий, вздрогнул, подскочил и забил лапками в воздухе, напугав товарищей. Те бросились было наутек, но быстро опомнились.  
— Пятик, — позвал один из них. Это был крупный кролик весьма воинственной наружности: его шкурка во многих местах была исполосована шрамами, одно ухо порвано, а шерсть на макушке нависала над глазами, словно шлем. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке?  
Двое их товарищей, успевшие, когда Пятик взвился в воздух, отскочить на другой конец канавы, теперь вернулись. Но Пятик, казалось, даже не заметил этого, как не заметил обращенных к нему слов. Он крутился на месте, дрожал, потом оступился и завалился на бок, неловко перебирая лапками.  
— Все белое, белое, — лепетал он себе под нос. — Мертвый свет Фрита...(2) Шипы! Кролик взаперти... отсюда не выбраться, не выбраться...  
Пятик забился, еще сильнее засучил лапками.  
— Он же так поранится! — забеспокоился Шишак. — Держи его, Черничка!  
Черноухий кролик, к которому он обращался, так и сделал: навалился на Пятика сверху, прижимая того к дну канавы.  
— Хра-да-да(3) стреляет в себя из ружья... Бежать, надо бежать...  
Пятик перестал брыкаться, замолчал и обмяк. Черничка отодвинулся в сторону, давая ему возможность отдышаться и подняться на лапы, но Пятик не пошевелился. Глаза его были закрыты, и он лежал тихо и неподвижно, как мертвый.  
— Может, мне сбегать за Орехом? — предложил их молчавший до этого момента товарищ. — Он лучше всех понимает своего брата и придумает, как ему помочь.  
У говорившего был спокойный смышлёный взгляд и очень светлая серая шкурка, из-за которой он и получил свое имя — Серебряный. Черничка и Шишак согласились, и Серебряный готов был уже выскочить из канавы и бежать к норам, но тут Пятик вздохнул, открыл глаза, а после неловко поднялся на лапы.  
— Как ты, дружище? — участливо спросил Шишак.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — голосок Пятика звучал слабо, но уверенно.  
Привстав на задние лапы, он оперся передними о край канавы, Пятик был настолько мал ростом, что даже в таком положении над поверхностью виднелась лишь его макушка. Хорошенько оттолкнувшись, он выскочил из канавы.  
— Ты идешь в нору, Пятик? Давай я тебя провожу, — предложил Черничка. — Боюсь, ты еще слаб.  
Тот обернулся:  
— Нет, не в нору. К восточному склону. Я видел... кое-что странное, чего не могу понять.  
Остальные трое переглянулись.  
— Ну что ж, — отозвался Шишак. — Раз так, прогуляемся вместе. Я иду с тобой.  
Одним высоким прыжком он выскочил из канавы и побежал бок о бок с Пятиком, чуть погодя к ним присоединились Серебряный и Черничка. По дороге не разговаривали. Пятик был молчалив и задумчив, остальные трое поглядывали на него с участием и тревогой.  
Достигнув восточного склона, кролики спустились на несколько ярдов вниз и там, под прикрытием чахлых кустиков с наполовину облетевшей листвой, затаились.  
— Так что же ты видел, Пятик? — спросил Черничка. — Ты расскажешь нам?  
Тот отозвался не сразу, но спустя полминуты заговорил, медленно, запинаясь и подбирая слова:  
— Я будто был в странном месте... Там все было белое, как утром, когда вылезаешь из норы, а трава и кусты — в инее... Вот только ни инея, ни снега там не было... И повсюду был свет... Но это не был теплый свет Фрита или смутный — Инлé(4). Это был дурной свет, яркий, но мертвый... А еще там были люди... И звери...  
— Кролики?  
— Кролики, мыши, даже элили(5)… И еще какие-то звери, каких я никогда не встречал...  
— Как на ферме? — спросил Черничка и пояснил: — Мы видели там и кошек, и пса на привязи, и домашние кролики там тоже жили, пока мы не увели их с собой.  
— Да, — неуверенно отозвался Пятик. — Немного похоже... и в то же время нет. Те люди давали кроликам флэйрах(6) и втыкали в них тонкие острые шипы... Ох, до чего же жуткое это место!  
Кролики немного помолчали, пытаясь осознать услышанное.  
— Зачем они это делали? — первым высказался Черничка.  
— А зачем они вообще что-то делают? — буркнул Шишак.

Помимо нескольких низкорослых кустиков, на склоне почти ничего не росло, а трава, летом такая высокая и густая, пожухла и полегла. Ничто теперь не заслоняло обзор. Перед кроликами открывался широкий вид на убегавший вниз склон и лежавшие за ним уже убранные пшеничные поля. У подножия, вдоль всей гряды холмов вилась узкая лента грунтовой дороги.  
Они долго пролежали так в кустах. Не раз и не два друзья порывались увести Пятика в нору, но тот неизменно отвечал: "Идите. Я останусь здесь". В конце концов, они смирились и оставили бесплодные попытки.  
Но вдруг кролики навострили уши — чуткий слух уловил шорох шин по гравию, а некоторое время спустя из-за поворота вывернул легковой автомобиль. От кроликов его отделяли более трехсот ярдов поросшего травой склона, поэтому приятели не испугались и даже не удивились — им и раньше доводилось видеть, как мимо их холма по дороге время от времени пробегают хра-да-да, — и спокойно остались сидеть в своем укрытии.  
Вдруг воздух разорвал громкий хлопок.  
Машина вильнула, левое переднее колесо осталось на месте, зато задние вынесло вперед, отчего автомобиль развернуло поперек дороги.  
Услыхав грохот, кролики едва не бросились наутек, инстинкт гнал их прочь, в укрытие.  
— Стоять! — рявкнул Шишак на сорвавшегося с места Черничку. — Куда это ты собрался? Здесь нор нет.  
— Это то, о чем ты говорил, Пятик? — Серебряный дрожал, но с места не сдвинулся. — Хра-да-да выстрелил в себя!  
— Это был не выстрел, — прошептал Черничка. — Я помню, как звучит ружьё. Это было не оно.  
Оставаясь в укрытии, приятели наблюдали за происходящим внизу. Сперва смолкло урчание мотора. Затем открылась передняя дверь, выпуская человека.  
— Что это он делает? — пробурчал Шишак. Его простой и деятельный нрав не переносил бездействия. Сидеть и ждать непонятно чего было ему совсем не по душе, но и отмахнуться от видений Пятика он тоже не мог — его интуиция уже не раз выручала из беды и самого Шишака, и все племя.  
— Я, кажется, понял, почему этот хра-да-да остановился, — догадался Черничка. — Он поранил лапу! То есть не лапу, а то круглое, на чем они бегают. Видите? Оно сплющилось, и хра-да-да завалился на сторону.  
Человек тем временем не обращал на кроликов никакого внимания. Он ходил вокруг своего хра-да-да, открывал двери и что-то доставал, потом присел и стал хлопотать у сплющенного кругляша, снял его и поставил на его место другой. Наконец человек закончил свои дела и в последний раз хлопнул дверью, хра-да-да заурчал, тронулся с места и вскоре скрылся из виду.  
Только после этого Пятик безропотно согласился вернуться в нору. К норам все четверо и побежали...

* * *

Может показаться, будто с заходом солнца жизнь в кроличьем городке замирает, однако это не так. Иногда кролики выбираются на поверхность, чтобы пощипать травки при луне, но и те, кто предпочел остаться в норах, тоже не скучают: они играют в камешки, слушают сказки или просто болтают. Пусть на открытом склоне дует ветер, в норе уютно и безопасно, ведь тебя согревают теплые бока товарищей, а рассказы о подвигах хитроумного Эль-Ахрайраха вселяют в кроличье сердце уверенность и отвагу.  
Час "Фа-Инлé"(7) давно миновал, и почти все кролики, жившие на Уотершипском холме, собрались в большой норе, вырытой взамен уничтоженного "Улья", послушать, как Одуванчик рассказывает о том, как Эль-Ахрайрах похитил морковь у принца Радуги.  
Но тут наверху кто-то быстро пробарабанил, а в следующий миг в тоннеле, ведущем от кехаарова хода, раздался торопливый топот.  
— Орех-рах! Орех-рах!  
Орех поднял голову:  
— Что случилось? Кто это?  
Собравшиеся в норе потеснились, пропуская вперед прибывших. Выглядели те взволнованными и потрясенными. Маленький Плошка все время трясся и таращил глаза, хотя едва ли замечал окружающих, казалось, он бы уже впал в торн(8), если бы не Серебряный, решительно подталкивавший его носом вперед. Замыкал шествие Черничка, он тоже казался напуганным и подавленным, но держался из последних сил.  
— Что случилось? — повторил Орех свой вопрос, против воли чувствуя внутри холодок.  
— Ох, Орех! — жалобно выдохнул Черничка. Плошка же без слов упал на пол и горько заплакал.  
Перед лицом такого неприкрытого страдания остальные кролики заволновались.  
— Да в чем же дело? Объяснит мне кто-нибудь?  
— Беда, Орех-рах, — Серебряный единственный из троих сохранял присутствие духа.  
— Это элиль?  
— Н-нет.  
— Люди?  
— Нет, Орех-рах, совсем нет. Это... — Серебряный на миг запнулся. — Черный Кролик Инлé, вот кто. Мы встретили его в силфли.(9)  
Эффект, который произвело это имя на собравшихся, сложно передать словами. Ужас охватил кроликов, все задрожали, многие заплакали. Кролик Инлé, вестник смерти, и у самых их нор!  
Что значит его приход? Что ждет их всех? Эпидемия? Куриная слепота? Или беда, вроде той, что сгубила их прежний городок?  
Орех почувствовал, что тоже дрожит, от захлестнувшего ужаса он почти впал в торн. Он огляделся, ища в толпе брата, чувствуя, что никогда еще не нуждался так в его совете и поддержке. Но Пятика нигде не было видно. Со всех сторон на него глядели другие кролики и крольчихи, все ждали от него решения, и Орех понял: "Старшина не должен показывать страха". Эта мысль придала ему сил и помогла совладать если не с чувствами, то с голосом:  
— Так что все-таки произошло?  
Глядя на старшину, Черничка тоже сделал над собой усилие.  
— Мы вышли в силфли, Орех-рах, — поведал он. — А затем решили немного пробежаться. И увидели Кролика.  
— И вы уверены, что это был Он?  
— Он светился, — тихо проговорил Серебряный. — Сиял в ночи, как сам Инлé. Кто же еще это мог быть, Орех-рах?  
— Так оно и было, Орех, — подтвердил Черничка. — Небо как раз затянуло облаками, было совсем темно, и Он просто возник перед нами. Он был похож на обычного кролика, с ушами, и лапами, и прочим. Но Он светился, да, светился, зеленоватым мерцающим светом. Это длилось всего мгновение. Он поглядел на нас, потом скакнул куда-то в сторону и пропал. А мы поспешили сюда. Ох, Орех, меня от одного воспоминания дрожь берет! Плошка впал в торн, бедняга, да и я, по правде, мало чем от него отличался, и если бы не Серебряный, я не знаю, как бы мы вообще добрались сюда!  
От этого рассказа голова у Ореха пошла кругом. Верить услышанному не хотелось, и все же... Впечатлительного Плошку испугать — дело нехитрое, но Черничка — умнейший кролик в их городке, и за его пределами равного ему еще поискать, да и Серебряный — серьезный спокойный парень — не стал бы выдумывать такое ради забавы. Нет, слова таких свидетелей нельзя сбрасывать со счетов только потому, что тебе бы этого хотелось. Но и слепо верить всему — тоже не дело. И если на городок надвигается беда, старшина должен сам разобраться что к чему.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, я пойду спрошу, что ему нужно, — Орех решительно направился к выходу из норы, и его племя расступилось перед ним, как море. — Где именно вы видели его, Черничка?  
Но ответил ему Серебряный:  
— На обрыве. Неподалеку от тех норок, где мы провели первую ночь, Орех. Я покажу.  
Орех устремился к выходу, Серебряный — за ним, Черничка, хоть и не до конца оправился от испуга, поспешил следом.  
Орех торопился, ему отчаянно хотелось одного: выбраться из норы, пока страх не завладел им настолько, чтобы это стало очевидно остальным. Он уже почти достиг выхода, когда перед ним стеной вырос Шишак.  
— Снова хочешь уйти на встречу с Черным Кроликом без меня, Орех? — усмехнулся он. — Что ж, в этот раз я тебе не позволю. Я иду с тобой.  
Как бы ни радовала Ореха такая поддержка, он знал, что должен отказаться.  
— Послушай, Шишак, — постарался урезонить он товарища. — Мы пока не знаем, в чем там дело. Возможно, снова придется защищать наш городок, и если так — никто не справится с этим лучше тебя. Ты нужен _здесь,_ Шишак. Очень нужен.  
Орех не был уверен, удалось ли ему убедить Шишака — тот возвышался над ним, мрачный и неуступчивый, — но, помедлив пару секунд, Шишак коротко фыркнул и отодвинулся с пути.  
— И ты тоже, Орех-рах. Так что постарайся вернуться.  
Исполненный благодарности, Орех протиснулся мимо него и вместе с Серебряным и Черничкой поспешил к выходу.  
Оказавшись наверху, трое приятелей навострили уши, но не услышали ничего подозрительного: лишь тихо поскрипывали ветви буков, да ветер ерошил траву.  
"А совы летают бесшумно", — напомнил себе Орех, тревожно глянул на небо и, наконец, решился:  
— Ну что ж, вперед.  
Луна стояла уже высоко в небе, и порывы ветра то швыряли в нее рваные ошметки облаков, то отбрасывали их в сторону.  
Стараясь держаться в тени, приятели поспешили в строну обрыва. Первым бежал Серебряный, его шкурка светлым пятном выделялась на фоне темной травы, за ним, с небольшим отставанием — Орех и Черничка.  
Внезапно Орех уловил какое-то движение позади.  
— Кто-то бежит к нам от нор, — одновременно с этим открытием позвал Черничка. — Это кролик.  
Они остановились. Оборачиваясь, Орех ожидал увидеть Шишака, предполагая, что тот передумал и решил все же присоединиться к их маленькому отряду, и Орех не мог понять, вызывает ли эта мысль в нем досаду или облегчение. Впрочем, одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что это не Шишак — догонявший их кролик был вдвое меньше здоровяка-капитана.  
— Это я, Орех, — позвал родной голос, и Орех впервые с той минуты, как в норе прозвучало имя Черного Кролика, ощутил что-то похожее на умиротворение.  
— Пятик! — обрадовался Черничка. — Уф, благодарение Фриту, откуда ты взялся?  
— Шишак разыскал меня в норах и рассказал, что случилось и куда вы все пошли.  
Поравнявшийся, наконец, с ними Пятик приблизился к брату, коснулся лбом лба.  
— Что скажешь, малыш? — тихо спросил Орех. — Насколько все плохо?  
— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил Пятик. — Все это очень странно, но я не чувствую близкой угрозы. Но если вдруг почую что-то, я вам сразу скажу.  
Успевший убежать вперед Серебряный вернулся к остальным.  
— Рад тебя видеть, Пятик, — сказал он и добавил, обращаясь уже к старшине: — Что нам делать сейчас?  
Бросив еще один быстрый взгляд на брата и черпая спокойствие в его уверенности, Орех скомандовал:  
— В путь. Веди нас, Серебряный.  
Без приключений добрались они до места над уступом, где росли рядышком несколько кустов бузины и терновника. Невысокий меловой обрыв белел в лунном свете.  
— Вот здесь мы и видели его, Орех, — Черничка снова принялся дрожать.  
Орех привычно принюхался и прислушался — ничего подозрительного. Пахло знакомыми травами и кроликом, впрочем, кроличий запах был теперь в холмах повсюду.  
Что же делать? Он так крепился перед встречей с Черным Кроликом, так страшился не ударить в грязь лицом, что не найдя его, внезапно растерялся. Как поступить теперь? Вернуться? А что сказать остальным?  
Спас положение Пятик. Неспешно подскакивая в жухлой траве, он спустился с обрыва туда, где между толстых кривых корней чернели норы.  
— Пятик! — позвал сверху Серебряный. — Ты нашел там что-то?  
— Нет. Но в норах ночью безопаснее. Спускайтесь все сюда. Дождемся утра, а там видно будет. Здесь нам ничто не угрожает.  
Норы эти были нашим кроликам уже знакомы. Случайно наткнувшись на них в тот самый день, когда впервые поднялись на холм, приятели нашли там временное пристанище на ночь. Норы были мелкими и не такими удобными, как вырытый после в буковом лесу городок, но укрытие есть укрытие. Так что Серебряный и Черничка без лишних промедлений спрыгнули вслед за Пятиком с обрыва и нырнули в одну из нор. Оставшийся в одиночестве Орех в последний раз огляделся, но так и не увидев и не почуяв ничего примечательного, тоже спустился вниз и вместе с братом залез в другую нору.  
Тянувшийся от входа прямой коридор был каменистым, холодным, и в него сильно задувал ветер. И чувствуя дуновение стылого воздуха, Орех поспешил вглубь, помня, что дальше коридор изгибается и ведет в укромную спальню с утоптанным земляным полом.  
Значительную часть жизни кролики проводят в страхе, балансируя между грозящими со всех сторон опасностями. Но когда угроза отступает, никто лучше них не умеет радоваться жизни и ценить ее нехитрые дары. Вот и теперь Орех взбодрился и повеселел. Хорошенько поразмыслив, он решил, что все к лучшему. Черный Кролик исчез — видно, передумал связываться с его племенем, Пятик уверен, что опасности для них нет, а сам он, Орех, повел себя как и подобает старшине и только упрочил свое положение в городке...  
Однако когда Орех, следуя изгибам коридора, свернул к норе, то почувствовал, как шерстка его сама встала дыбом, а лапы так уперлись в пол, что когти оставили в земле глубокие борозды.  
Перед ним на расстоянии едва ли в пару футов сидел кролик. В норе было черно, ни один лучик не пробивался сюда с поверхности, но от чужака исходило ровное зеленоватое сияние. Он сидел, скрючившись у дальней стены, и Орех слышал частый и гулкий стук чужого сердца. Чужак был крупнее Ореха, с длинной пушистой шерстью, и внешне совсем не походил на дикого кролика. А еще от него пахло... Орех повел носом, принюхиваясь: пахло хорошей едой, благополучием и... крольчихой.  
Но ведь Черный Кролик Инлé не пахнет! Все это знают. У него нет запаха, как у прошлогодней обглоданной косточки! А обычные живые крольчихи не светятся в темноте!  
Орех совсем запутался, глаза говорили ему одно, нос другое. Смущенный, сбитый с толку, не зная, на что положиться, он решил довериться тому, кто за всю короткую кроличью жизнь не подвел его ни разу. Он снова взглянул на Пятика, и, увидев, как тот безмятежен, почти успокоился и сам.  
В два небольших скачка Пятик приблизился к незнакомке, коснулся носом кончика носа, принюхался. Все трое молчали. Наконец Пятик отстранился, оглянулся на брата:  
— Здесь нечего бояться, Орех, — уверенно сказал он и вновь повернулся к незнакомке: — Это Орех, а я Пятик. Мы живем здесь, на холмах. А ты кто такая?  
Орех замер в ожидании ответа. Решив довериться брату, он закрыл глаза и сразу почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Усы, нос, уши, лапы, шкурка твердили ему, что он под землей, в норе, в безопасности. А потом раздался чужой голос, до того тихий и робкий, что стало очевидно, что незнакомка трусит даже больше него.  
— Я Бубенчик, — едва слышно ответила она.  
Новая знакомая была ужасно напугана, и рассказ о ее злоключениях растянулся на весь остаток ночи.  
Сколько себя помнила, Бубенчик жила у людей, в месте, называемом "лаборатория". Кроликов держали там в клетках и часто кололи чем-то тоненьким и острым. Бубенчику там совсем не нравилось, ее пугали запахи и соседи по клеткам, но другой жизни она не знала. А вчера ее посадили в ящик с зарешеченной дверцей и куда-то повезли. В пути ей было дурно, и душно, и жарко, а потом раздался ужасный грохот, и весь мир перевернулся. Вернее, перевернулся ее ящик, он упал на бок, и зарешеченная дверца приоткрылась. Потом человек открыл дверь хра-да-ды, в которой они ехали, и на Бубенчика волной хлынули запахи: свежего воздуха, земли, незнакомых трав. Она никогда не чуяла ничего прекраснее! Не в силах противиться этому зову, она выбралась из своего ящика, юркнула в приоткрытую дверь и нырнула в траву. Человек, кажется, не заметил ее побега и вскоре уехал. А Бубенчик бродила остаток дня сперва в поле, потом поднялась на холм, новый мир казался ей прекрасным и завораживающим, но в то же время пугающим. Случайно она набрела на эту нору, забралась в нее и заснула. Среди ночи проснулась от голода и выбралась на поверхность. Трава здесь была непривычной, но вполне съедобной. Она скакнула на обрыв и вдруг столкнулась с незнакомыми кроликами, страшно перепугалась и сбежала обратно в нору...

Когда компания вернулась в городок, их там уже ждали с нетерпением. История Бубенчика и ее странная способность светиться в темноте поначалу вызвали немало вопросов, но в городке не принято было попрекать прошлым, ведь у каждого жившего там кролика за плечами была своя история, и порой не менее странная. Поэтому все согласились, что если она хочет остаться — пусть живет, с тем лишь условием, что не станет показываться на поверхности после захода солнца.  
А Черного Кролика Инлé в окрестностях городка с тех пор больше не видели.

_________________________________________________________________  
1) На-Фрит — полдень.  
2) Фрит — солнце, которое кролики считают божеством, создателем всего сущего.  
3) Хра-да-да — так кролики называют автомобиль, трактор или любой мотор.  
4) Инлé — так кролики называют луну. Кроме того в кроличьем фольклоре это слуга бога Фрита, своего рода аналог мрачного жнеца.  
5) Элиль — это враг. Этим словом кролики называют хищников: лис, хорьков, собак, кошек, сов и т.д.  
6) Флэйрах — лакомство. Этим словом кролики называют морковь, салат и т.д.  
7) Час "фа-Инлé" — час восхода луны.  
8) Торн — состояние ступора при сильном испуге  
9) Силфли — трава на поверхности.


End file.
